Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D.)
The Big Airship of Doom, also known as the B.A.D., is a massive purple M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that made its first (and currently only) appearance in BTD6. The B.A.D. is also the strongest non-Boss Bloon in the game with a massive RBE of 55,760. It moves as slowly as a Z.O.M.G. but is immune to any attacks or abilities that would normally hinder a MOAB-Class Bloon's movement. The B.A.D. takes 20,000 hits to pop and carries 2 Z.O.M.G.s and 3 D.D.T.s inside of it. The B.A.D. first appears on round 100 and a warning pop-up appears the first time the player encounters it. Later on, it can appear as a fortified version first appearing on 200, that adds 20,000 HP (98,360 RBE), having 2 fortified Z.O.M.G.s, and 3 fortified D.D.T.s. The B.A.D. was revealed in the App Store trailer of the game, and its name was confirmed in the app's description. Appearance The B.A.D has a physical appearance similar to that of the B.F.B., but is almost entirely purple, has three propellers instead of two, and lacks any sort of symbol on its body. Like all MOAB-Class Bloons, it shows damage as it loses health; due to its incredibly high HP, though, it has more stages of damage than all of its predecessors. It is by far the largest bloon in BTD6, significantly bigger than the Z.O.M.G. and is only slightly smaller than the Bloonarius the Boss Bloon from previous games. Children The B.A.D. is incredibly dangerous on account of the powerful bloons that spawn from it. Upon the destruction of its initial layer, it spawns two Z.O.M.G.s and three D.D.T.s which can easily rip through a player's defenses if not properly prepared. Additionally, if the B.A.D. is fortified, it drops 2 fortified Z.O.M.G.s, and 3 fortified D.D.T.s, making it even harder to deal with. Immunities Excluding upgrades that Z.O.M.G.s are immune to, below is a list of all upgrades that the B.A.D. is immune to: *Sabotage Supply Lines Ability *The stun effect from Maim MOAB (4-x-x Sniper Monkey) and Cripple MOAB (5-x-x);Cripple MOAB can still apply the extra damage effect on the blimp *The glue from the Glue Gunner (including the x-x-3 upgrade and further). Cannot even be targetted by Glue Gunners. *The Absolute Zero Ice Monkey's ability (x-5-x) *The x-x-5 Alchemist *The 5-x-x Druid *The stun effect from the Tsar Bomba (x-5-x) Monkey Ace *MOAB Push Heli Pilots *The x-4-x and x-5-x Monkey Buccaneer ability *The x-x-4 and x-x-5 Boomerang Monkey *The Knockback upgrade of the Super Monkey Strategies With the highest health of any MOAB class bloon, the B.A.D. requires a huge amount of focused firing to destroy. Thankfully, since it only appears from round 100 onwards, the player only needs to worry about it in Freeplay or Impoppable. It is immune to all slowdown, stun, and knockback effects and only takes small damage from damaging abilities, making most abilities quite ineffective. Instead, the best strategy is to simply output enough damage to destroy it. Any 5th tier Super Monkey, for example, can easily strip down a B.A.D. before it can get very far and by round 100 the player should easily have the income to afford such a level of defense. Some abilites such as MOAB Eliminator and Master Bomber can deal heavy damage to a B.A.D. which can help if a player has limited towers or low income. The B.A.D. moves at the same speed as a Z.O.M.G, giving plenty of time for a player to react and destroy it. Also, using enough Dark Knight (0-0-3) Super monkeys can be effective. Trivia *The B.A.D. is the biggest and strongest blimp currently in the BTD Series, excluding the Boss Bloons. *The B.A.D. is the third bloon in the main-game series that spawns two different bloons when popped (2 Z.O.M.G.s and 3 D.D.T.s), the first being the Rainbow Bloon in BTD2 and BTD3 (2 Black Bloons and 2 White Bloons), followed by the Zebra Bloon from BTD4 onwards (1 Black Bloon and 1 White Bloon). **Additionally, the B.A.D. is also the only MOAB Class Bloon to have this property. **This is also the only MOAB Class bloon that spawns two different quantities of bloons when fully popped. *Despite the fact that it spawns 3 D.D.T.s when popped, the B.A.D. itself doesn't actually have any Lead, Black, Camo or Regrowth properties. It is simply a regular MOAB Class bloon with massive health and similar resistances and immunities to other MOAB Class Bloons (excluding D.D.T.s). *It is the only MOAB Class Bloon to have three turbines. *Due to its Sandbox icon being a recoloured Blastapopoulos, the B.A.D. is erroneously shown to only have 2 turbines. It is also shown to have red eyes, even though the actual bloon itself has white eyes. *The B.A.D. has the same speed as the Z.O.M.G. However, because it cannot be slowed, stunned, or pushed back by any means, it is debatably faster. *The B.A.D. is the only bloon in BTD6 immune to all forms of glue. *The BAD is one of the 3 Bloons That Contain More than 4 Bloons when Popped. The others being the DDT (BMC) and the Bloom Bloon from Bloons 2. Gallery BAD Description.png|The description of the B.A.D. the appears when encountering the B.A.D. for the first time. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons